The Final Battle
by Marauders Gal
Summary: Was SUPPOSED to be just a one off, but well, I was asked if I could do a prequel. So this is the prequel to “Tears”. What happened during the final battle. Very tragic little piece.


The Final Battle  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Summary – Was SUPPOSED to be just a one off, but well, I was asked if I could do a prequel. So this is the prequel to "Tears". What happened during the final battle.  
  
A/N – Its probably going to be heaps long, so I'm going to put it in separate chapters.  
  


* * *

  
It had to be around four o'clock in the morning. Harry was down in the common room talking to Ron and Hermione. The Easter Ball had finished quite some time ago, but the party had still continued in the Gryffindor Common Room long after. But now, at four o'clock in the morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only people left. They were talking about everything that was on their minds; the Ball, their friends, upcoming exams, how annoying Draco Malfoy was were just a few things they were chatting about. Harry stood up from the sofa he was previously sitting on a moment before, deciding at last to go to bed.  
  
'Well, goodni-' Harry began saying but stopped midsentence. The floor beneath him was shaking and he heard a loud rumble in the distance. He span around to face Hermione and Ron. They looked as shocked as he did. Hermione looked a little pale.  
  
'Whats happeni-' Hermione started, but the ground shook harder than before, knocking them all to the ground. Screams echoed down from the dormitories downstairs. It felt like an earthquake... but there were never earthquakes here.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her back up. She was trembling. They all were.  
  
'What's happening? Whats doing this?' Hermione asked hysterical, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, the fire and all the candles went out, sending them into pitch blackness. Hermione screamed and grabbed tightly on to Harry in fright. Harry grabbed his wand.  
  
'Lumos,' Harry muttered. 'Ron, Hermione-' Harry began, but they were already doing the same.  
  
'Lumos,' they both said. The lights from their wands were only feeble, and lit only a little of the Common Room, but at least they could see.  
  
'Stay close. I don't want us losing each other. Who knows what might be happening,' Harry told them. But he had a feeling of what was happening. It had to be an invasion. The Death Eaters and Voldemort. They were here. Harry could sense it. His scar was burning.  
  
'Its Voldemort,' Harry told them, 'He's here.' Ron and Hermione went pale; Ron's freckles stood out more than ever and Hermione looked as though she were about to pass out. But they both nodded determindly. People started running down the staircases. Neville, Dean and Seamus were the first to run out into the Common Room.  
  
'Ron, Harry, Hermione! What the hell is happening?' Seamus yelled, looking fearful.  
  
'Voldemorts here,' Harry said quietly. They all gasped.  
  
'You-Know-Who? But... Hogwarts? How can he...?' Neville trailed off, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
'How do you know? Are you sure?' Dean asked, as if hopeful that Harry was wrong.  
  
'Yes, I'm positive,' Harry said, 'I can feel it.' Dean didn't ask what Harry meant. Everyone knew about Harry being able to feel the Dark Lords thoughts. He's really happy Harry thought.  
  
'I have to go out there and see whats going on,' Harry said.  
  
'No!' Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
'Harry, c'mon mate,' Dean said.  
  
'Theres nothing you can do Harry,' Seamus added.  
  
'You cant help them.' Neville pitched in.  
  
'What so I'm supposed to wait here to die am I? Wait until Voldemort and his Death Eaters find their way in here and kill us all?' Harry shouted. They fell silent.  
  
'No thanks. I'd rather do what I can,' Harry said, beginning to walk towards the Portrait hole.  
  
'Then we're coming with you,' Ron said, as he and Hermione stepped forward.  
  
'Us too,' Dean said, looking at Neville and Seamus, who nodded. Harry began to turn back around, but suddenly the portrait hole was blown apart. Smoke and dust rose in the air and two blurred black shapes ran in the room.  
  
'Avada Kedavra,' one of them yelled. The green light flashed out of the smoke. Harry jumped to the floor, grabbing Ron and Hermione as he did so, pulling them down to the ground. He heard someone scream and then a loud thud on the ground. Then more screams filled the air. Horrible, terrified screams. Harry looked slowly around over his shoulder. Dean was laying on the ground, dead. Hermione began screaming. Harry grabbed his wand.  
  
'Stupefy!' Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Death Eater that had killed Dean. He heard another thud.  
  
'Avada Ke-'  
  
'Stupefy!' Harry cried again, and the other hit the ground.  
  
'C'mon!' Harry screamed to Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Neville. Hermione, Ron and Neville had both started to file out of the common room. Harry went to follow them but stopped. Seamus had fallen to his knees in front of Dean.  
  
'Seamus, he's dead, leave him, we've got to go!' Harry yelled to Seamus urgently. But Seamus shook his head roughly. Harry looked at him uncertainly before running out the portrait hole after the others. The hall was a mess. The knights, tapestries, everything that was once on the walls were now scattered on the floor. The carpet had gone a dusty black colour. Harry ran in front of the others, trying to ignore the destruction around him.  
  
'This way!' He yelled over his shoulder, taking the door to his left, which led to the staircase. As soon as he opened the door, noise erupted into the corridor. The sounds of screams, yells, and more spells filled the room. A figure draped in black turned as the door opened and fired another spell. Harry span around and slammed the door, but the spell slipped through the gap before it was fully closed.  
  
Harry turned around, dreading what he would see. Neville was down. Harry bent down over him. His sightless eyes were enough to show he was dead. Harry held back the tears. He quickly turned back around. Hermione had charmed the door so it wouldn't open. Her face was streaked with tears. Ron was holding his wand out in front of him, lighting the way for them all, trying his best to calm Hermione, while looking distressed enough himself. The lights were out down here as well. The Death Eaters were bashing on the door, throwing spells at it to try and open it. People were yelling and screaming. It was hard to hear anything else.  
  
'Harry, its no use! Theres no way we can beat them all,' Ron yelled over all the noise, now holding a distressed Hermione. She was sobbing all into his shoulder.  
  
'There's too many Harry... we have to... turn back! It's hopeless,' Hermione said helplessly between sobs.  
  
'Turn back to where Hermione? Theres no where to go, no where to hide! Where are we supposed to go when Death Eaters are everywhere?' Harry asked angrily. His head was really throbbing now.  
  
'I don't know... I just – I just don't want anyone else – to – to... die,' Hermione exclaimed, still sobbing.  
  
'Tell that to Voldemort,' Harry said narrowing his eyes.  
  
'Come on Harry. Where else is there to go? Theres no way to defeat them all,' Ron said logically, trying his hardest to change Harry's mind. But Harry had decided. There was no way they could just stop. They couldn't just give up.  
  
'Ron we have to try. We have to help them. We have to save Hogwarts,' Harry exclaimed, 'Now come on! Theres another way to get to the staircase.'  
  
Harry beckoned Ron and Hermione to follow him. They reluctantly did so, giving Neville one last look. They would never see him again.  
  
They walked quickly down the corridor, following Harry through a large wooden door. It opened up to a smaller corridor, closed in with bookcases and shelves. They quickened their paces through this corridor, squeezing through the narrow gaps and walked towards the door at the end. Harry peeked outside.  
  
'Coast is clear. Theres no one in sight,' Harry said, opening the door wider and walking through. This door led to a small room. It was filled with a whole lot of wooden chairs. The door on the otherside was almost hidden behind all these. Harry pushed through all the chairs, clearing a way to the door. When he reached it he opened it slowly, and again, peeked through the crack. He immediately withdrew his head and closed the door quickly but quietly.  
  
'Wh-'  
  
'Sshh!' Harry whispered frantically, putting his hand over Hermione's mouth, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling them quickly away from the door, pushing them against the wall. Ron looked puzzled. Hermione was so completely out of it Harry was surprised she hadnt yet passed out from distress. Harry peeked around the wall. They all fell silent. They were scarcely breathing. All of a sudden they heard footsteps. They stopped right outside the door. Harry's heart was beating hard against his chest. The door handle slowly began to turn.  
  
'No you fool!' Someone hissed, 'We checked there a few moments ago! There's no exit there. It will be empty.'  
  
'Wont hurt to look again,' the other replied. The door handle turned a little more. As quietly as he could, Harry pushed Ron and Hermione into a small broom cupboard, followed them in, and closed the door quickly. They heard the door open.  
  
'See. I told you there would be no one here. Your just wasting precious time.'  
  
'Ha! Precious time! We could be here for ages,' he said.  
  
'The Dark Lord wants it to be quick. He doesn't care about making them all suffer. He just wants them all gone. Dead. Just like that!' He clicked his fingers.  
  
'Even Potter?' Harry felt his breath rise in his chest.  
  
'Yes. He just wants them all dead. Out of the way.'  
  
'Well then, it wont hurt to check this room over again. Imagine if we got Potter's head!' The Death Eater said gleefully, 'Imagine how honoured we would be!' He advanced towards the broom cupboard. The other Death Eater laughed.  
  
'Don't be stupid! Even Potter wouldn't choose to hide in a broom cupboard when Hogwarts is swarming with all of us Death Eaters!' He laughed. The other Death Eater stopped, just as his hand was on the handle of the cupboard.  
  
'I guess your right,' he muttered and withdrew his hand. The slowly exited the room. As soon as they heard the door close, Harry sunk down the wall of the cupboard and sighed.  
  
'So this is how its going to be then,' he said, 'Voldemort wants us all out of the way. Quick and easy. No fighting fair in this game. "Lets attack them in the early hours of the morning when they arent prepared!" Ha! Well there will be a battle Voldemort. There will be. You can count on that.' 


End file.
